The life of Alice's Twin
by scmax
Summary: We were twins. I had midnight black hair, my sister had dark chocolate brown/black hair. She had ocean blue eyes, I had forest green eyes. Our complexions were clear and our face structures were the same, except she had a sharp nose and I had a button nose. We were born in 1901, in Mississippi to a stuck-up couple that wanted perfect children.


We were twins. I had midnight black hair, my sister had dark chocolate brown/black hair. She had ocean blue eyes, I had forest green eyes. Our complexions were clear and our face structures were the same, except she had a sharp nose and I had a button nose. We were born in 1901, in Mississippi to a stuck-up couple that wanted perfect children. When me and my sister turned eight though she started to have dreams of the future. She told me all about them every time she would have a dream. Most of them came true and after a while she told our parents what was happening. That night they had her committed to an asylum. I didn't speak to my parents starting that night and for the next several years until I turned eighteen. I had gone to visit my sister that day and we had a little party in the sun room. I had backed us a small cake for two as I had to sneak into the kitchen late at night to make it. Our parents didn't approve of my visits to my sister, but they had no more power over me since the day they took her away. I brought Alice a gift that day to that she had to sneak back into her room. The asylum people didn't believe in their wards having jewelry. But I had found the perfect set of matching necklaces for us, and I couldn't wait for my sister to have hers. I helped her place it in a little pouch I had made in a bra for her. No one would be able to find it, and Alice could keep it with her. When visiting hour was over we hugged goodbye, but Alice held on to me not wanting me to go. I didn't want to go either, so the orderlies had to pull us apart and away from each other. Alice went kicking and screaming back to her room, and I had to be dragged out of the front doors crying for my sister. They locked the doors behind me that night and I had no choice but to start the journey back home. Clouds were building up in the sky on my way home and a big storm was brewing in the air. You could just feel and sense the anger of the weather. I hoped to make it home before the storm broke but I had no such luck. And instead of waiting it out under a store overhang or something like a smart person would do. Well I wasn't smart, I was stubborn and thought I could make my way through the storm and get home faster than waiting it out. I never did make it home though. Someone had attacked me on my way home, and I woke up three days later in the woods close to my home. I could feel that something was different about me and noticed that all my senses had been enhanced. The sun started to shine through the trees than and hit my arm. I jump back in shock and look at my arm. It was normal right now just a tad bit paler, but when I put it back into the light. My skin shone like I had diamonds embedded in my flesh. I stepped fully into the light and was astonished as my whole body was light up and sparkling. I stood there for a minute just admiring my skin. When my throat started to burn and I could feel a hunger come over me. Luckily a cougar was up in the tree stalking me. I hadn't even noticed it though, that was until my heart started to speed up and I could sense it up there watching me. I stood still then and just listened to the chirps of the birds and the rustling of the grass. As I waited for the cougar to make its move. That tiny scratch of nails on bark warned me of his movement before I sensed him leap into the air behind me. I stayed still and turned snatching him from the air in a blink of an eye. I had the cougar on the ground and my teeth in its neck before he even knew what hit him. I drained the cougar of his blood and stood back up completely sated. I dug a quick and deep whole then and buried the cougar out of respect. When I got back up I could see that my clothes had mud and dirt all over them and were torn in some places. My necklace was still intact and around my neck and that was the only thing I really cared about. I made my way out of the woods and came up to my back yard. Since it was still early in the morning my father would still be asleep and my mother would just be getting up to make breakfast. Anger and hatred filled my mind as I thought about my parents. And I somehow knew that when I stepped into that house my parents would be in their beds dead. I didn't know how I know, I just know that I could sense it in the air around me. Like how I could sense my prey without seeing it at all. I walked into my house and upstairs to my room not even bothering to check in my parent's room. I didn't really care that they were dead. To me they had died the day my sister was put in the asylum. I packed my clothes and special belongings in seconds, took all the money in the house. I went into my sister's room then and packed up her treasures to take with me. I left my home then and travelled all the way to Antarctica. There I spent many years practicing my hunting skills on water and land. I did not touch the penguins though as they were just too damn cute to even think about hurting. I ended forming a kinship with the penguins and protected them from predators. I stayed there with the penguins for a couple of centuries before I started to miss human contact. I also knew that my sister was alive and like me, so I decided that it was probably time to find her. I left Antarctica after a tearful farewell with my penguin friends. Then went right back to the states where I haven't been in forever. I take a couple of years learning all about all that has changed in the world before starting the journey to find my sister. I went to all the places I sensed she visited, and soon found out that she had found her mate. And joined a vegetarian coven. The vampires that told me that sneered at the word vegetarian, but I just laughed and said that that was perfect. I knew that my sister wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose, and I was proud that she was a vegetarian like me. I soon learned from other vampires that they lived in Forks, Washington. They were going through a situation with the Volturi who I found out were like the royal family to vampires. And they were after my sister and her family. Their family were currently gathering witnesses to stand with them against a crime they were accused of. Something about making an immortal child that wasn't an immortal in the sense that we were immortal. If that makes any sense at all. I made my way to Forks, Washington and was having fun jumping through the trees and playing with the nature around me. When I had gotten back to the states I had learned that I had control over the plants and trees. The trees came alive under my touch and helped me swing from limb to limb always catching me if I jumped to short. Which I did on purpose just for the thrill of it. The flowers and plants would bloom under my touch and try to wrap themselves around me. I haven't practiced anything else as I didn't really have the need to. So, for now I was just enjoying my gift of nature. The snow made the trees a little slippery but they kept a tight grip on me helping me land each time. My senses kicked in then and I turned direction toward a house as vampires and some wolf shifters came at me. I had to stop when the trees ran out and was in front of a gorgeous house with many vampires around. I sat down high in the tree and waited for the others to catch up to me and protect the ones in front of me like I knew they would. When they did come, I was in the middle of a staring contest with a female that was hiding a child behind her. My sister loved this woman like a sister and that made me a little bit jealous. The fact that she had a new family with parents and brothers and sisters made me jealous. But I would get over it and help protect them like Alice would want me to do. The other vampires and wolves finally arrived after five minutes all stopped right in front of the woman I was studying.

"Who are you?" A blonde older man asks.

He looks like the head of the Coven to me so I can answer to him. Rather than having the message go through several people to get to him.

"You're the head of this coven correct?" I ask.

The blonde nods and I smile gently at them all.

"I am not here to harm anyone, I am here to help your family." I say.

"Who are you?" He asks again.

"Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Allie, not short for anything. I came because of Alice." I say.

"Alice, you've heard from Alice?" The woman asks eagerly stepping forward.

"Well no, not exactly. But I knew she would want me here helping her family." I say.

"How do you know Alice exactly?" The man standing beside that woman asks.

"I knew her when she was human and that's all I'm going to say on that subject. Now, is it safe for me to come down? Or are the shifters there going to attack me?" I ask pointing to the wolves.

They shifted back at that moment and I knew it was safe for me to come down. I tap on the tree branch I'm sitting on and it gently lowers me to the ground. The little girl behind that woman looks up at the tree in awe when it goes back to its rightful position.

"Alright that's much better, so who are all of you?" I ask looking around once I'm firmly on the ground.

"Shouldn't you know who we are, if you know Alice?" A woman beside the blonde man asks.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'.

They all look at me suspiciously and I take a step back a little worried. Hmm maybe I should have waited for my sister to be here before coming to help. But I knew that she would need me here for the beginning of the battle that was coming. I may not have seen her since our 18th birthday, but I still knew my sister, we still had that twin connection even if she didn't feel it anymore.

"Alice had no memories after she was changed. If you're really her sister, you can tell us what happened to her when she was eight." A man says with a knowing look on his face.

I studied them all for a minute and figured that Alice had told them about the asylum.

"Our parents placed her in an asylum." I say growing cold at the thought of my parents.

"Alright, we believe you." He says.

Everyone introduces themselves then and I even meet some of the vampires that told me about this coven. Apparently, they had just been asked to be witnesses before I showed up. That night we all moved to the woods and set up camp out there. The snow was falling and blanketing the ground in white. One of the wolves Jacob brings some wood and drops it on the ground in the middle of some logs set up as chairs. Benjamin uses his gifts to produce fire from his fingertips and throws it on the woods to start a fire. Feeling like showing off myself and doing my part to protect Alice's family. I went over to Renesmee's tent and had ivy grow up out of the snow and cover the whole tent leaving no spaces for the air to get through. It was a little darker in there, but it was also warmer and kept Renesmee from getting sick. Bella smiled at me thanking me and I just inclined my head to tell her your welcome. I joined the others around the campfire and sat down beside Alistair who looks a little gloomy at being there. He huffed at me when I sat down and scooted away from me but I just stayed there and listened to the story being told.

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir says, his Romanian accent coming out clear as the night.

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan put in.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vladimir says studying his hand.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles." Stefan says.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages.

I sensed then that they wouldn't get that chance this time, but they might get their chance in the future years to come. I kept that knowledge to myself though and got up to go sit up high in a tree. I was alone with my thoughts all night.

When it comes time for the Volturi to arrive, the Cullen's and the rest of us witnesses, all gather in a large, snow-covered field. We all watch and wait, each person standing respectively with their covens and mates. The wolf Shifters are hiding in the woods until the right time to come out and add to our numbers. We hear the Volturi and their witnesses getting closer.

"The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!" Garrett says bouncing on his feet.

Aro and his witnesses become visible and it's clear that they outnumber our own group.

"He's looking for Alice." Edward whispers to our group.

I tense up and that and tightly clench my fist in anger. My hand is being held then and he threads his fingers through mine facing forward. I smile up at him gently and relax my body but keep my guard up. As Aro and his witnesses get closer the wolf packs come out to join us. One wolf walks through our group and stops to stand next to Bella, Renesmee and Edward.

Aro and his guards stand in a line facing all of us with their witnesses standing off behind them. Carlisle walks forwards then to address them.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

It was silent for a second while that was being absorbed from their side.

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro says stepping forward.

Alistair squeezed my hand at that tensing up a little. I gently squeezed his hand back and felt him relax slightly.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle explains.

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Caius yells.

"She is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle raises his voice to address everyone.

"Artifice!" Caius sneers.

Aro holds up his hand silencing his brother. He smiles like he has a nasty plan then.

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro says holding out his hand.

Edward looks at Bella then makes his way across the clearing towards Aro. As Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand, Aro takes it and uses his gifts to read Edwards thoughts.

"I'd like to meet her."

I watch Edward turn and look at Bello and Renesmee. Then Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob walk towards Aro with Emmett joining them.

"Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you." Aro purrs.

He shrieks with laughter after listening to something and points to Renesmee.

"I hear her strange heart."

Aro holds out his hand to the young girl and she looks up at her mom. Bella smiles down at her and Renesmee walks up to him.  
"Hello, Aro."

She reaches her hand out and touches his cheek, showing him something with her gift. After a minute, he leans back and stands up.

"Magnifico! Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." Aro says astonished.

"Impossible!" Caius spit out.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro smiles turning to Caius.

Bella, Renesmee and the others walk back to join our little group.

"Bring the informer forward." Caius barked.

My senses take over me at that moment and my eyes grow wide as I look at the blood. I can tell she is a sister to Tanya and Kate. I warn Edward about what's going to happen and get ready to tangle their legs up in strong roots.

"Caius, no!" Edward shouts after getting my warning.

A man steps forward and hits Irina, snapping her head clean off.

"Irina!" Tanya screams.

Caius then steps forward with a torch and sets fire to the rest of her body. Kate and Tanya scream and run towards Aro and his army. Some of my vines quickly snag their feet keeping them still till other people can help hold them back.

"Blind them." Edward says to Zafrina.

Zafrina turns to the two struggling females and they soon stop struggling so much.

"Give us back our sight!" Tanya says trying to see.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die." Edward warns them.

Tanya and Kate calm down then and my vines slowly unravel themselves as Zafrina gives them back their sight. I look over at Aro and his army and see a little girl looking at Edward seeming to be concentrating on him.

"Pain."

Edward falls to his knees then, but soon slowly starts to stand back up and walks over to Bella's side, holding her hand.

"Jane is using her gift of pain, but it's not working." Alistair whispers in my ear making me jump.

I look up at him after he says that to find him facing forward again, with a poker face on. Alec, Janes twin brother tries using his deadly vapor then, but Aro stops him.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle says.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro speaks pacing in front of his group, and making our group more nervous and angry by the second.

"Cowards." I hiss pissed off at the man.

Aro whipped around to find the person who spoke, and I was just about to step forward when two figures emerged from the nearby woods.

"HA!" Aro says rubbing his hands together.

"Alice." Edward says.

I freeze in my spot and look over at the two people, as they get closer over to Aro. I can see them more clearly and realize that it is my sister. One year older than me but still her. I didn't realize that I took a step toward her until Alistair pulled me back and put his arm around my waist to hold me there. I leaned against him a little bored, but I could also sense that what was going to happen wouldn't happen anymore. There would be no battle today and Alice will show that bastard what's what.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all." Aro says.

Two guards had stopped Alice and her mate from getting any closer.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." She says.

Aro looks at her with suspicion and curiosity.

"Let me show you." She offers her hand out to him.

Aro motions to the guards and they let her go but keep her mate back.

"Brother?" Caius asks.

Aro ignores him as Alice walks up to Aro letting him take her hand in a greedy manner. Alice shows Aro something and it takes a while until he lets go of her hand and backs up.

"Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course." Alice says stepping back.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat." Caius growls.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asks with a knowing smile.

I smile as well sensing the two people in the woods just waiting to come out.

"Of course, But that cannot be known." Caius remarks.

"Actually, it can." Edward says.

The two people that were waiting, walk out of the woods, they walk over to them and stand beside Alice.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice says.

"We have enough witnesses." Caius speaks.

"Let him speak, brother." Aro holds up his hand.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal." He says.

"How old are you?" Bella asks.

"A hundred and fifty years." He says back to her.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asks.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." He says.

I start to zone out then and play with the end of Alistair's jacket, while humming softly. When Alistair shakes me out of my daze I look up to see the Volturi and their army leaving. I walk with Alistair up to the Cullen's as they are all hugging and rejoicing.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack." Vladimir spits out.

"Not today." Carlisle says with a huge smile on his face.

"You are all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan puts in.

I scoff at them and turn to see Alice and her mate speaking with Bella and Edward. Edward looks over at me then and beckons me forward. I gulp nervously and look up at Alistair when he squeezes my hand gently. I smile back softly at him then take a deep breath and walk over to the group while Alistair goes over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello." I say nodding to them.

"Allie, thank you for your help with Tanya and Kate." Edward says hugging me gently.

"Your welcome, but I told you I was here to protect your family, and that meant all of them." I say looking at the large group around us.

"Who did you come here with?" Alice's mate asks me.

"No one. I came because I knew my sister would want me here." I say feeling a wave of calm come over me.

"Who's your sister?" Alice asks looking around the group.

I take a deep breath then look up right at her.

"You."

Alice stares at me shocked for a second then a glint of recognition crosses her eyes.

"I always had one visitor in that asylum. She gave me this on her very last visit." Alice says lifting our necklace up.

"That was our 18th birthday. I was bitten that night on my way home." I say pulling out my necklace as well.

Alice moved then and I was in her arms in a bone crushing hung. That is if she was able to. I hugged her back just as tight and we stood there for a while until Carlisle, Esme, and Alistair walked over to us.

"What's going on here?" Esme asks already knowing.

"Two sisters reuniting." Alice says pulling away from me.

"Yeah after too many centuries being away from each other." I add.

"Well let's take this reunion back to the house. Everyone is ready to leave for their homes." Carlisle says.

Alice goes over to her mate and I interlock my hands with Alistair's as we all head back to the Cullen house.


End file.
